


Making Love to my BestFriend

by hvm4



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvm4/pseuds/hvm4
Summary: Park Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been bestfriends ever since Exo's debut. The groups fans even seemed to have always paired the two together since anyone could remember. Exo had thought that it was extremely hilarious, and in fact so had the two of them, until one day Chanyeol suddenly realizes that maybe he had actually been supressing true feelings for Baekhyun all along.Warning: explicit sex***





	1. The first night alone

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my old AsianFanFics account from 2016 and thought what the heck lets just post it here. Expect better writing soon :)

The night was surprisingly cold as Chanyeol walked alone back to the apartments both he and his members stayed in. He tucked his hands into his pockets as far as they would go, careful not to drop the bag he was carrying around his wrist, and let out a shaky breath. He didn't understand why Baekhyun hadn't wanted to come with him to the toy store when he had asked him earlier. Chanyeol had just been told by their manager that there were new sets of toy helicopters in from Hong Kong, and he immediately had thrown on his shoes and headed down to the corner store to check them out just like the little kid he was. Of course, he hadn't gone before asking Baekhyun to go with him, who to his surprise, declined his invitation. Baekhyun had been applying thick black eyeliner in their shared bathroom and had simply replied with a short "nah, not tonight," before sliding the black liner across his lids. Since he seemed preoccupied, Chanyeol then tried to see if Tao would want to go with him since he liked toys too, but D.O. caught him in the hallway first and informed him that Kris and Tao had been in a serious video game war for hours now and everyone who entered their room risked losing their eardrums whenever one of them messed up in the game. Chanyeol had chuckled and decided he could just go alone to the store, it wasn't that far. 

He finally made it back to the apartment, his face now completely frozen off. He came through the door suddenly shivering involuntarilly when the heat from inside traveled over his body. He caught a glance of the clock; 12 midnight. He hadn't realized how long he had been gone. He could still here the low rumbling of the game system being played down the hall from Kris's room, but other than that the apartment was dark. He wrapped his scarf around a hook near the door and rubbed his cheeks with his hands to warm himself up. He was dissapointed that Baekhyun hadn't gone with him like he usually did but because he was an awesome roomate he had picked up Baekhyun a toy of his own. He dug into the bag he had hanging around his arm and smiled when he pulled out the comic book he had bought himself. Black Widow was center page, her black leather suit clinging to all the right places. He had originally gone for toy helicopters but they had already been sold out. He placed it back in the bag and then pulled out a small keychain that lit up and had a digital clock on it. He had spotted it in the closed case near the checkout and had immediately thought of Baekhyun because of his love of watches. He knew it was a stupid gift, but perhaps he'd like it because they both shared a common love of toys. They often wasted money together every weekend going all over town to the different venders when they weren't busy on tour or rehearsing.   
He clasped it in his fingers and was pleased with himself. He slid it back into the bag and was excited to give it to Baekhyun now. He walked down the long hallway and opened the door to his and Baekhyun's room slowly trying to be as quiet as he could manage as to not wake him. He slid through the door and flinched when the door behind him made a loud noise when it shut.   
"Shit," he whispered to himself praying Baekhyun didn't wake. He glanced over in the dark to Baekhyun's bed and didn't understand the feeling that shot through him when he realized the bed was completely empty. He looked around for his roommate, but it was clear after checking the restroom that he was gone. He placed the present down on Baekhyun's made up bed and smiled down at it. No matter, whenever he got back he would be surprised.   
He placed his comic book on his shelf with his collection to where the front of it faced out towards the room for everyone to see.   
"Be quiet you'll wake people you idiots! I'm going, i'm going," he heard someone say outside his room followed by the sound of feet shuffling towards the kitchen. Chanyeol threw his shirt off over his head and changed into a pair of sweat pants that hung low around his waist. Before leaving the room he made sure the waistband was tied tight enough.   
"Chanyeol, shit you scared me," Chen said upon seeing him come out of his room.   
"Oh it's you," Chanyeol said, realizing his voice had gotten even deeper because of the late hour.  
"Don't sound to depressed," Chen frowned at him while pouring himself a glass of water and pulling out a pack of Oreos from the cabinet. "Kris and Tao are so into this game it's hilarious, you should come watch," Chen laughed while shuffling back towards the door at the very end of the hallway.   
"Is Baekhyun watching too?" Chanyeol asked his feet following Chen absentmindedly.   
"Baekhyun?" Chen said turning back to look over his shoulder at Chanyeol. "He's out with Taeyeon tonight, apparently he set up this romantic evening and everything, told everyone tonight was the night..apparently," Chen winked while chuckling.

Chanyeol felt his breath hitch in his throat, Baekhyun was out with Taeyeon. But he always went out with her nowadays Chanyeol thought, they weren't dating but there wasn't any other thing you could really call it.   
"Why?" Chen said in the dark.   
"Just had something to give him, that's all." Chanyeol said looking at the ground.   
"All right well he'll be back in the morning I'm sure. Unless they decide to get busy in the morning too," Chen winked again. Chanyeol felt his left hand clenching into a fist at his side and didn't know why.   
"Anyways, wanna watch?" Chen said opening the door to Kris's room to allow Tao's shouting voice to come through.   
"Nah, not tonight," he whispered in response, slowly walking back to his room. 

Lying on his own bed Chanyeol knew his mind was reeling but he couldn't stop the thoughts that were coming through. His head went back to Baekhyun earlier in front of the mirror, had he been putting all that makeup on for Taeyeon? Why hadn't he told him that he was going to see Taeyeon? He could have said so before Chanyeol left.   
Chanyeol rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, willing himself to sleep. For two or three hours he laid there silently staring upwards trying to pass out. When he glanced over at the clock near his bed and it read 3 am he groaned. Fuck. He hated waking up when he was tired from the night before. Especially since they had practice tomorrow on their new music video.  
A few sleepless minutes later he groaned again and turned to his last resort, slipping his hand under his boxers and beginning to slowly stroke himself. He shuddered at his own touch and closed his eyes, slowly taking in the sensations he was giving himself. Jacking himself off always made him super tired afterwards, and he was sure this would help him relax and get some rest soon. He held the base of his shaft with his right hand and was in a pretty steady rhythm of slowly bringing his hand up and over his head and squeezing tightly all the way back down the full length. He arched his back unknowingly and let his left hand touch himself elsewhere while his right hand did all the important work. He ran his left hand down his chest and grabbed his own hip, holding it tightly as he got himself off. He was really having a hard time breathing when suddenly Baekhyun's body came into his mind. What the fuck. Why was he coming into his thoughts while he was doing this? How sick. He shook his head and gripped his own hip tighter, whimpering as he pushed it down firmly against the bed mimicking the way someone else would be touching him, his right hand now massaging his balls lightly.   
He found himself now having flashes of Baekhyun's back to him in the shower like he always was after rehearsals, the water flowing off his shoulders and steaming the air from his skin. Baekhyun raising his hands, his feminine hands; to run his fingers through his hair rinsing the shampoo out. His eyes are closed and water drips off of his dark lashes, and down his lips and chin falling to the shower floor.   
Chanyeol felt his heart beating in his neck, the vein their no doubt enlarged like when he is usually turned on.   
"Fuck," he groaned hoarsely as his fingers wrapped around himself tightly once more. He moved the sheets down past his member for less restriction and started pumping himself faster, images of Baekhyun still swirling in his mind. He shut out the perversity of it and focused on the images he was seeing. Baekhyun laying beneath him withering on his twin bed. His soft pink lower lip sticking out slightly as he whispered his name softly before Chanyeol entered him. Chanyeol felt himself nearing the edge and he closed his eyes tightly, his arm feeling sore as it used so much energy to move up and down. He gasped when his orgasm took control, causing him to buck up into his hand and shudder when he released his sperm. It now dripped over his hand that was still slowly pumping himself and he breathed in small hot breaths, letting himself feel every last stroke before he threw his head back on the pillow and shook it to clear his thoughts.  
Right before he finally fell asleep he decided he would forget about what he had done tonight.


	2. Just trying to get by

Chanyeol blinked his eyes, his sight slowly starting to come back to him. The sun was still down, the room still dark around him. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his alarm clock only to his horror it read 12:30. He had slept in past the starting time of their rehearsal.   
"Dammit," he growled throwing the blankets off of him and tripping over himself as he pulled his pants and t-shirt on as quickly as he could manage. 

"Look who it is, Mr. Chanyeol decided to grace us with his presence," his manager said as he entered the dance room. He saw everyone in formation, all drenched in sweat from working hard for the past two hours. He cringed as he felt everyones gaze hard upon him.   
"Jump in there, hurry up," his manager boomed pointing to the boys.  
He rushed to join them, his eyes on the ground the whole time, his insides shaking. He had never been late in his life and he knew it was super unprofessional of him. Their new single Growl came on over the speakers and he found himself moving to the choreography without thinking. Nearly thirty minutes later he finally made eye contact with his roommate. Baekhyun was dripping sweat, his light brown hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes widening as his gaze met with Chanyeol's. "Hey," he mouthed smiling at him. Chanyeol just stared back, no emotion coming across his face as he looked away and continued to dance to the choreography, his mind completely blank.

"What was up with that?" He heard a voice behind him say. Chanyeol turned to see Kai walking a length behind him with his backpack hauled over his shoulder.   
"With what?" Chanyeol responded in a deep voice thinking Kai had seen him ignoring Baekhyun in the dance room.  
"Being late you idiot," Kai asked, his eyebrow turning up slightly looking at Chanyeol strangely.   
"Oh, I uh, I slept in, I didn't sleep well last night at all," he told Kai running his hand through his own sweaty hair.   
"How come?" Kai pressed him.  
"I just didn't," he said firmly, the unwanted images of Baekhyun running through his mind.   
"Alright whatever you say! Well the managers aren't really upset, they were just giving you a hard time," Kai flashed his white smile and patted him on the back.   
"Thanks man," Chanyeol whispered before walking towards the exit by himself and heading back to the apartment. 

"Channy," he heard the voice say from the doorway causing goosebumps to fly down his body. Chanyeol gripped his pencil harder as he gritted his teeth. He didn't look up from his notebook as the footsteps walked across his room. Instead he started drawing small doodles on the page obscuring his earlier lyrics he had been composing.   
"Channy," the voice said again and he grimaced, slowly willing himself to look up from the notebook.  
Baekhyun sat across from him on his own bed and was watching him, a slight smile on his face. Chanyeol gulped and just looked back at him not saying anything. After what seemed like forever of not speaking Baekhyun's smile slowly disappeared and was replaced by a taught line.  
"What is it?" He said looking at Chanyeol's face for answers. Chanyeol looked back at him uneasily, his voice not coming to him like he wanted it to.  
"Well," Baekhyun started interrupting the awkward silence.   
"I saw Taeyeon last night," he grinned, his smile reaching his eyes. He was obviously excited to tell his best friend all about it. Chanyeol felt his stomach reel, his face paling at his friends words.   
"I know," Chanyeol found himself saying back solemnly. Baekhyun smiled again, looking pleased that he finally had a response from his best friend.   
"Guess what happened?" he went on, waiting for Chanyeol to ask for all the details of his night. But he was surprised when Chanyeol looked completely disinterested and even a little fidgety.   
"Chanyeol?" He whispered not sure why he felt so awkward in this situation all of a sudden. "Don't you wanna know?"   
"Yeah?" Chanyeol answered; his mind just now coming back to him. He had been thinking of Taeyeon on top of Baekhyun, her slowly moving her hips against his.   
"Guess what happened.." Baekhyun repeated himself.   
"I don't care," Chanyeol snapped back; surprising both Baekhyun and himself.  
He heard Baekhyun stutter and shift on the bed in front of him, suddenly uncomfortable.   
"Uh-okay.." Baekhyun mumbled rubbing his thumbs together not knowing what to even do now.  
"You didn't even tell me you were leaving," Chanyeol broke the silence.   
"You were gone when I went to leave," Baekhyun mumbled.  
Chanyeol gripped the pencil harder, "You could have told me when I asked you to go with me," he whispered; drawing the EXO symbol over and over in his notebook.   
"I just supposed i'd tell you when I got back today," Baekhyun said looking at Chanyeol not sure how to interpret his strange attitude.   
"We had sex," he added, his hand running through his hair suddenly nervous for Chanyeol's thoughts on the matter.   
He looked at Chanyeol waiting to hear his reaction but was surprised when his friend rose from the bed and exited the room without saying anything, the door shutting with a thud behind him. 

Chanyeol had been drinking for a while now, going on three hours. The bar was tight and crowded, filled with smoke and girls dressed in sleazy clothing.   
"Why are you upset?" Luhan whispered across the table to him, his small pink lips closing after his words, his eyes twinkling in the dim lighting.   
"Luhan," Chanyeol whispered looking at the small framed boy in front of him more than he had ever looked at him before. He saw how Luhan had small round shoulders, noticed the distinct collarbones sticking out under his button down shirt, they reminded him of someone else's body.. even down to the way his small hands were barely able to grip the beer he was sipping on.   
"What is it Chanyeol?" Luhan whispered taking a deep swig from his drink, feeling Chanyeols gaze heavy on him.   
"You're beautiful you know that?" The words came out of Chanyeol's mouth before he realized what he had just admitted. He had been thinking about Baekhyun, he had seen Baekhyun sitting in front of him just then.   
He quickly whipped his head up to look in Luhan's eyes to see what level of horror his reaction would be. His breath caught when he saw Luhan smiling at him.   
"You think so?" Luhan smirked his hands tightening on his drink as he brought it to his lips.  
Chanyeol just politely nodded, his lips parting to shoot back a shot he had bought a few minutes ago. He felt the hot liquid flowing down his throat and shivered when it hit his stomach, spreading a warm feeling all over his body.  
"I never knew you thought that way," Luhan whispered licking the rim of his drink.  
"Me neither," Chanyeol mumbled barely audible over the table.  
"I am surprised though," Luhan started. "I never thought you were into, well, guys.." he said his eyebrow raising up slightly, as if questioning the sincerity of Chanyeol's confession.   
"And what's really odd is that I've never seen you look at me that way you did earlier, I would have noticed," Luhan said his mind thinking of all the times he's been around Chanyeol recently. Nope, he had not once shown any interest in Luhan, not that he could remember anyways. So what was up with him now all of a sudden?

Sadly, Luhan's intuition and level headed thinking all but dissolved when him and Chanyeol were interrupted by a few friends that worked behind the scenes at SM and then they began to all take shots together. Chanyeol was sweating under his dark grey flannel shirt, the material sticking to the skin of his chest and abdomen. His head was swimming, yet he was still barely in control of his mind and actions. He decided that he had had enough to drink and requested a water from then on. So far the reason he had come here to the bar was a complete failure. He had stumbled in with Luhan after rehearsals to try and get Baekhyun off of his mind. More specifically, the image of Baekhyun and Taeyeon having sex. Even though Luhan was supposed to be a distraction tonight and just talk to him to keep his mind busy, the thoughts of his best friend kept pouring back into his mind.   
He felt his phone vibrate and he reached down to pull it out. 

*INCOMING TEXT: BYUN BAEKHYUN*

"Hey Chanyeol... Idk what's up with you, but just wanted to give you a heads up that Taeyeon is coming over tonight. So knock before you come in if you don't mind..." 

Chanyeol read the message and then read it again; his fist slamming down on the table and causing Luhan and their friends to cease their talking and stare at him.  
"Channy?" Luhan asked a confused look on his face from the boys sudden outburst.  
Chanyeol looked around to see everyone looking a tad scared and he swiftly improvised.   
"I just realized we haven't drank enough! More shots!!" He yelled catching the attention of the bartender who happily obliged and brought another large round of shots to their table. With everyone buying into his cover up they all smiled and resumed chatting amongst themselves, oblivious to Chanyeol nearly breaking his phone underneath the table because he was gripping it so hard. 

"Bye guys!" Chanyeol slurred to their friends as they walked their separate ways a while later to their own apartment SM also provided them. He felt Luhan wrap his arm around his own and he smiled to himself.   
"We're pretty close to home huh?" Luhan looked up to Chanyeol for an answer. "Thank God because I'm not sure I could walk like this much longer," he said his words dragging out due to the alcohol.   
"I can't even see where we are going to be honest," Chanyeol laughed entirely to loud. Just hearing Chanyeol bellow like that caught Luhan off guard and he began laughing uncontrollably. The two boys walked in the dark laughing and tripping over themselves. Thankfully the streets were deserted so they made a fool of themselves just to each other.   
"Hey Chanyeol?" Luhan suddenly said as they finally caught sight of the apartment.   
"Yeah?" Chanyeol replied, feeling his head spinning like crazy, the colors of his vision seeming brighter than ever.   
"Would you be mad at me?" Luhan whispered looking straight ahead down the street.  
"Be mad at you?" Chanyeol asked looking down to see Luhan's face which seemed blurry. "For what?"   
Before Chanyeol could even register what was happening he felt Luhan's lips on his own. Luhan's lips were pleasantly warm and he felt himself giving in to the kiss despite his better judgement. Luhan stood on his tiptoes as Chanyeol leaned his neck down to meet the older boy. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Luhans waist and pulled him in closer, wanting more of his body heat. He was so intoxicated at this point; that the realization that this was his first kiss with a guy ever didn't even occur to him. Grabbing Chanyeols shirt Luhan deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into Chanyeols mouth. Chanyeol gasped at the intrusion but found himself greeting Luhans tongue with his own.   
"Shit," Luhan suddenly yelped as a car drove by and splashed water over the both of them, causing them to break apart and look around in surprise. Looking at Chanyeol soaking wet and confused made Luhans cheeks turn bright pink and he laughed at himself.   
Chanyeol brought his fingers up to his lips and rubbed them softly. Did he and Luhan just do what he thought they did? Holy shit. No no no.  
"Fucking car," Chanyeol slurred squeezing the water out of his shirt.   
"Let's go inside already its cold," Luhan laughed, purposely not saying anything about the kiss they had just shared.   
"Yeah," Chanyeol just agreed as they continued towards the apartment and once inside the building, up the four flights of stairs.


	3. Interrupted

Baekhyun was lying on the bed with Taeyeon between his legs watching a movie when the door to his room flew open and Luhan and Chanyeol came bursting through it.  
"Stop it," Chanyeol was laughing while holding onto his side, his huge smile flashing in the dark.  
Baekhyun and Taeyeon looked up to see who had walked in and both now wore shocked faces as they noticed how close the two boys were in proximity to one another.   
Luhan was on Chanyeols back, his short legs wrapped around his waist, and arms around his neck. Chanyeol was laughing hysterically, gripping his side to try to stop the cramping he had from laughing to hard.   
"Make me!" Luhan giggled from on top Chanyeols back, laughing to himself and trying to bite Chanyeols ear in the process.  
Baekhyun was speechless. No not speechless, he was furious. He wasn't sure if it was because they had interrupted Taeyeon and him or if it was because Luhan was on Chanyeols back. It just didn't sit well with Baekhyun and he found himself gritting his teeth together watching the circus playing out in front of him.  
Chanyeol let Luhan down on his bed and continued to laugh as he then tickled Luhan with a vengeance, his large hands covering Luhans small body with ease.   
"Ahmm," Baekhyun let out trying to make his presence in his own room known. Luhan and Chanyeol turned around to look at him and then their eyes turned to Taeyeon who was still lying between his legs resting on her elbows, clearly confused at the whole situation.   
"Hi," she whispered awkwardly.   
Chanyeol wanted to punch her. Thats the only thought that registered in his drunk mind. Her pretty face made him want to stroll over to Baekhyuns bed and drag her off of it. She had no right to be in his room.  
"Well, it seems like we aren't wanted huh?" Luhan stuck out his lower lip in a pout winking up at Chanyeol.   
"Guess not," Chanyeol agreed, throughly annoyed at this point.  
"It's late anyways, I had fun, we must do it again no?" Luhan smiled laying on his back beneath Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiled, truly thankful for the boys company.   
"Of course," he smiled sincerely. Luhan reached up and stroked Chanyeols face and Chanyeol unwillingly blushed into his hand.   
"Night," Luhan whispered and exited the room walking towards his own that he shared with Sehun.   
"What the fuck" Baekhyun choked as soon as Luhan had closed the door. His hands were in fists and his heart was racing in his chest. He looked at Chanyeol as he laid down on his own bed and crossed his hands behind his head smiling up at the ceiling.  
"Hmm?" He whispered in response to Baekhyun, barely glancing his head over to see him and Taeyeon furiously still looking at him.   
"What the fuck was that Chanyeol?" Baekhyun said again his voice in an even more agitated tone.  
"Excuse me?" Chanyeol said turning his head now to fully face them and raising his eyebrow, not at all okay with Baekhyuns tone of voice.   
Taeyeon shifted in between Baekhyuns legs and sat up quickly.  
"I actually have to go home," she whispered her voice shaking slightly.   
"What?" Baekhyun asked his voice still in a loud tone from being annoyed with Chanyeol.   
"I have to wake up early tomorrow to meet Yoona for rehearsals," she said standing up and grabbing her bag quickly.   
"I'll text you when I'm home," she gave a half smile to Baekhyun and gave a weak wave to Chanyeol before exiting the room awkwardly. Baekhyun just watched her go and now was even more pissed off because Chanyeol was now a cock block as well as a nuisance.   
"What the fuck was that?" Baekhyun repeated himself looking at Chanyeol for answers for his weird behavior.  
Chanyeol groaned and sat up on his bed looking directly at Baekhyun,  
"What do you care?" He said blatantly.   
"Why would't I care? I told you to knock because I'd be here with Taeyeon and you two barge in here acting like fucking idiots," Baekhyun shouted his arms flailing for emphasis.   
"Yeah...but you see, I don't care what you think Baekhyun," Chanyeol heard himself say, his ears not believing what he had just said.   
"What?" Baekhyun repeated sounding even more surprised than him, his fists clenched and toes curled.   
"Wait a second, you're drunk aren't you?" Baekhyun said to Chanyeol, just now noticing the way Chanyeols eyes were glassed over more than usual. Chanyeol huffed and gave a mysterious smile to Baekhyun.   
"Never," he slurred, his bangs falling into his eyes.   
"You piss me off," he added.  
Baekhyun cocked his eyebrow up, what did he just hear Chanyeol say?  
"Excuse me?" he responded.  
"Why won't you kiss me the way Luhan kissed me?" Chanyeol said, his breath heavy with alcohol and his heart pumping louder than normal.   
Baekhyun almost had a heart attack. Never in his time here at SM had he ever heard Chanyeol talk like this, and he had seen Chanyeol drunk many a times before. Hell, Chanyeol had even carried a drunk Baekhyun home a few times. Not that Baekhyun wanted to admit to it.   
"What did you just say?" Baekhyun muttered, his voice breaking and hands starting to sweat profusely.   
"You heard me," Chanyeol said his lips parting at the end of his words.  
"How come?" he added.   
"You kissed Luhan?" Baekhyun mumbled ignoring the question, absolutely numb at this point. What was this that he was feeling?  
"We kissed," Chanyeol told the truth but didn't mention Luhan had kissed him first, all the while still looking at Baekhyun.  
"Good for you," Baekhyun heard himself saying, his lips in a taught line, his stomach in complete knots. He wanted to punch something, anything. And the main reason he wanted to punch something is because he didn't understand this angry feeling he had in his gut.  
"Yeah, good for me," Chanyeol whispered in return so quietly Baekhyum almost couldn't make out the words.   
"Night Baek," he said; barely even audible to himself before turning over towards the wall to try and fall asleep. Laying with his back towards Chanyeol, Baekhyuns heart tightened when he heard the whisper.   
The "Night Baek," replaying over and over in his head as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep with one hand in a fist and the other gripping the toy watch he had found on his bed, willing himself not to think anymore of Chanyeol and Luhan.


	4. Whatever this is

When Baekhyuns eyes opened he was surprised it was still dark. One of the blinds in the room he shared with Chanyeol was open letting in a small stream of light, not bright enough fo be from sunlight, so he assumed it was from the moon and it was still nighttime. He suddenly remembered his weird fight with Chanyeol earlier and he willed himself to roll over as quietly as possible to sneak a peak at him. His eyes widened when his bed was empty, the sheets and blanket tousled around. Thats when he heard the low hum of the shower running. Why was he up at this hour? He glanced over to check the clock near his bed and saw it was just 4:00 in the morning. 

He heard the water click off and he hurried to cover his face except for his eyes and pretend to be asleep.   
Chanyeol leaned against the counter in the bathroom and looked up at himself through his wet bangs. The silver color of his hair reflected every water droplet and shined back at him. His face was flushed from the hot water and his eyes looked heavy and tired.   
"Why am I still drunk?" He whispered turning the faucet onto cold and leaning down to splash his face, willing himself to get the feeling of alcohol running through his veins to leave.  
Looking up at himself again he sighed, there was no hiding the blush on his cheeks the alcohol provided. If he wasn't so pissed at his stupidness around Baekhyun earlier he would notice he actually looked good with some flushed color on his face. Grabbing the towel he dried himself off and wrapped it around his hips tying it off in a knot near the bottom of his abdomen. He opened the door back to the bedroom and turned the bathroom light off quickly being careful not to wake Baekhyun.   
His heart sped up again as he dared to look over quickly at his roommate who was lying on his side towards Chanyeols bed, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Chanyeol quickly looked away, another rush of heat flushing his face, this time not the result of his intoxication.  
He took the towel off and rummaged through his drawer for a clean pair of boxers and whipped around when he heard a small gasp. 

Baekhyun was lying super still when Chanyeol exited the shower, peaking through his eyelids the whole time. He didn't want Chanyeol to know he was awake and wondering what he was up too. He heard the light flick off and he tried his best to look asleep. Through his dark lashes he saw Chanyeol round the corner and glance over at him. Baekhyuns heart nearly pounded so loud he thought Chanyeol might hear it. He didn't like the way Chanyeol was glancing at him, it felt the way he had when he first looked at Taeyeon. What was he saying? When he first looked? Did he not look at her like that anymore?..Baekhyun knew he didn't. For the past day he hadn't even looked at her in that way, his mind never allowing him to even be there present with her. He always had something else on his mind..someone else.. His thoughts were totally put on hold when Chanyeol turned his back to Baekhyun and unwrapped his towel letting it fall to the floor and moving to his dresser. Baekhyun felt the breath leave his lips and clenched his mouth shut quickly after it escaped. Shit. He had gasped in shock and now would be discovered. Shit. Shit. Shit. He didn't mean too, but he had no idea Chanyeol was going to just bare it all to him. He had the best body..Baekhyun thought to himself for the first time actually really looking at it, although his eyes were now closed, his mind still remembered the way his long legs met his backside, the way his back was broad and strong, even the back of his neck was manly. Fuck. He willed himself to stop his train of thoughts.

"Baek?" Chanyeol whispered towards his roomate, completely still and frozen in place. He realized he was completely facing Baekhyun with one arm reaching into his dresser his front side completely exposed. He felt a twitch in his cock at the possibility of Baekhyun seeing him like this. He stood up and walked towards Baekhyuns bed, stopping right in front of him. He knelt down and was face to face with Baekhyun, who hadn't moved at all.   
He reached his long fingers out and softly brushed Baekhyuns stray bangs out of his eyes, his own lips parting at how beautiful he looked in sleep. He sighed to himself when he realized he had just heard things and stood back up returning to the dresser and throwing on a pair of briefs instead of boxers. He got back in bed and covered himself up tightly, his head still dizzy.   
"Why wasn't it you who kissed me instead?" Chanyeol whispered to himself before turning to the wall, sleep finding him fast.

Baekhyun opened his eyes as Chanyeols breathing evened out and just stared at his best friends back. He had nearly had a heart attack when he thought he was discovered. Second, when he knew Chanyeol was in front of him completely nude he had felt his own body respond and he had had to grit his teeth silently to try and control his cock from moving. He felt Chanyeols breath slightly on his face and his brain was reeling, all his senses going crazy as the hand whisked across his forehead. Baekhyun had stopped breathing, his heart failing to beat while the hand moved across his forehead softly. When it pulled away he let out a shaky breath and was scared Chanyeol would notice his breathing wasn't even like it should be if he was actually asleep. He didn't, and had gotten up and laid back down in his own bed.   
"Why wasn't it you who kissed me instead?" Chanyeol had whispered and Baekhyun thought his chest was going to explode. What was this feeling he just had? He had just imagined laying in bed and softly kissing Chanyeol, their legs intertwined and their arms touching one another. His cock had responded at the images and he gasped softly as he felt it grow hard between his legs. What was happening to him? He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, now in the clear to open his eyes. He put his hands behind his head and squeezed his eyes shut. What is happening to me? I'm not gay.. But why am I feeling like this? Of all people Chanyeol, really? What do I do?  
Thoughts swirled through his mind and he finally found sleep after having made up his mind to try and give this thing a chance, whatever the hell this was.


	5. The festival goes wrong

Baekhyun woke up and immediately glanced to Chanyeols bed; empty. He rubbed his groggy eyes and threw his legs over the side and sat up, his eyes still half blurry from sleep.  
"Chanyeol?" He said loud enough to see if he was in the bathroom.   
He got up and threw on a pair of salmon shorts and a striped t-shirt and went into the living room.   
"Anyone?" He yelled when he realized no one was out and about. Were they still asleep?  
"Everyone already left!" He heard D.O's voice yell back at him from inside his and Kai's room. Left? Left where?  
He walked into the room and saw D.O. lying on his bed with his iPad watching a movie.   
"What do you mean everyone already left?" Baekhyun asked standing near the bed rubbing his head.   
"Don't you remember? We have the day off?" D.O. looked up shaking his head not surprised Baekhyun forgot.   
Baekhyun knew they had the day off but where was everyone?   
"I know that but no one's here?" He said simply still not understanding.  
"In town..the fair?" D.O. said slowly hoping for it to ring a bell in Baekhyuns thick head. Baekhyun remembered..they were all to wake up and go to the square this morning because it only happened one day out of the year. He groaned and shook his head in disbelief.  
"They seriously left without me? What the hell," he said now upset. "How come no one woke me up?!" He demanded an answer.   
"I don't know Baek, we asked Chanyeol if you were coming and he said he didn't know, so we assumed he woke you up and you just went back to sleep.." D.O. said shrugging his shoulders.  
"He never even woke me up that bastard!" Baekhyun imagined his roommate and it immediately pissed him off.   
"Why didn't you go anyways?" Baekhyun asked it just now sinking in D.O. was here and not there.   
"My parents are in town I'm gonna go meet them for lunch here in a bit," he smiled clearly excited.   
"But look Baekhyun, just go meet up with the boys, you know where the festival is," D.O. said suggesting the idea.  
"Yeah I'm gonna catch up with them, you have fun with your parents, and say hello to your mom for me please," Baekhyun smiled before waving and leaving the room grabbing his wallet and charging after his teammates.

"Baekhyun!!!" He saw Sehun waving at him as he approached one of the festival games, it appearing to be a shooting game; his favorite. Sehun smiled when he arrived next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.   
"Where the heck have you been man? This place is freaking cool! I almost forgot what it was like!" He said smiling at Baekhyun his eyes shining like a little kids.  
"No one woke me up," Baekhyun responded trying to not get into his feelings about it again.   
"Chanyeol said.." Sehun started frowning.  
"I know," Baekhyun cut him off not wanting to talk about it anymore.   
"Where is everyone?" He changed the subject looking around at the tons of people around them.   
"I don't know a few of us got seperated but there's so much to do here I'm not worried about being alone!" Sehun smiled looking around. He released his hold around Baekhyuns shoulders and pointed at the game in front of them.   
"I'm gonna win you that!" He smiled confidently pointing at a stuffed banana hanging from the prizes of the shooting game.  
Baekhyun laughed and agreed, letting himself enjoy watching Sehun have no problem winning the game. 

 

A stuffed toy later and a proud Sehun by his side they found themselves walking through the festival looking for other rides and things to do next.   
"I can't believe you won me this goofy thing," Baekhyun laughed hitching the banana over his shoulder and patting it.  
"You better treasure it!!" Sehun demanded smiling to him.   
"I'll sleep with it every night I promise!" Baekhyun laughed now cuddling it to his chest.   
"Okay, okay, now that's a little weird, a grown man sleeping with a large banana if you know what I mean," Sehun said smirking at his nasty comment.   
"Well when you put it like.." Baekhyun blushed.   
"I'm just teasing you, I expect nothing less bro!" Sehun laughed running his hands through his dark hair.   
"Oh my God that's Yuri.." Sehun suddenly spat out quickening his pace.  
"Wha? Who?" Baekhyun raised his eyebrows glancing over the crowd. Sehun looked down at him and smiled.   
"It's my lucky day man, that's the girl I was talking about!" He smiled wiggling his eyebrows. "I'll be back! I'm gonna go chat with her!" He smiled before running off to catch a pretty brown haired girl with thin long legs and a pretty smile. Baekhyun watched them from a distance and was jealous at how she smiled when Sehun approached and she blushed when he gave her a hug. He wanted something like that to. 

Baekhyun was lost. He had waited for Sehun but it seemed the guy had literally forgotten about him because him and this Yuri girl had walked off towards another ride and left Baekhyun completely alone, well despite his banana. He eventually decided to walk around and now was near a blown up obstacle course that was huge. He held the banana tightly and looked around his where-a-bouts. Damn, this place was bigger than ever this year.   
His heart stopped beating completely when he heard the laughing. He knew that laugh. It was unmistakable. Chanyeol. He didn't turn around because he was so nervous all of a sudden. He fingered his hands through his bangs trying to make them look better as they had been stuck to his forehead from the sweat he had accumulated from walking around all day. He turned around with a smile on his face and completely lost that smile in around oh, two seconds. He was looking in the obstacle course and saw Chanyeol racing Luhan through the tunnel part, only to see Luhan tackle Chanyeol in another part so he could slow him down. Chanyeol was laughing and swatting at the other boy and Luhans face was glowing with laughter as he tried to regain his footing and reach the finish line first.   
"Oh no you don't you!" Chanyeol bellowed tackling Luhan as soon as he had his footing back as well. Luhan screamed and started a fit of laughter again trying to escape Chanyeols massive body hovering over his.  
Baekhyun felt his heart racing through his shirt, his fingers shaking around his stupid toy banana. He willed himself to look away as he heard Chanyeol yell that he had won. He heard both boys get a cheer of applause from a few on lookers and he allowed himself to glance back once again, only to see Chanyeol pull Luhan in for a hug, and it hurt Baekhyun when he saw how happy Chanyeol looked with their band mate.

He started to walk away from the scene towards another game, or really anything at this point that was far away from what he had just witnessed. He felt sick to his stomach now and needed to find a place to sit down.   
He cringed and froze when he heard the voice,   
"Baekhyun!!! Baekhyun wait up!!!!"   
He pivoted in the slowest pivot of his life and color drained from his face as Luhan waved to him from the obstacle course and started to jog in his direction with Chanyeol frowning and walking behind him. Baekhyun willed himself not to look at Chanyeol as they got closer, putting on a fake smile for Luhan as he came up to him and stood in front of him, out of breath from the obstacle course and from running over.   
"Baekhyun!!! I didn't think you were coming!!!" He huffed through rough breathing smiling brighter than Baekhyun had ever seen him smile before.   
"Surprise," Baekhyun said feeling Chanyeols gaze on him from beside Luhan. He gripped his banana tighter to his chest as he got the courage to look up at Chanyeol, which he instantly regretted that he had. Chanyeol was staring at him, a frown on his lips, no longer the happy bubbly person he had seen earlier with Luhan before he had seen him.   
"This is awesome man!" Luhan said pulling Baekhyuns gaze back to him. "This place is so cool isn't it!!" He added pointing all around them his eyes going wider looking at all the fun things left to do.   
"Yeah," Baekhun responded just nodding in agreement.   
"Woah!!!! Where'd you get that banana?? That's so cute I want one too!" Luhan giggled just now seeing how Baekhyun was clutching a plushy toy. Baekhyun squeezed it tighter and looked down at the toy.   
"Sehun won it for me," he said looking back up at Luhan.   
"Aw Sehun won it for you? That Maknae is so cute!!" Luhan smiled at the thought of Sehun doing something like play a game for someone else. Baekhyun dared to glance up at Chanyeol again and was met with an even angrier pair of eyes staring into his own. He gulped automatically and found himself flustered, and now trying to say goodbye to Luhan, excusing himself from the conversation.   
"I uh, I'm gonna go ride this ride I saw earlier over there," he fake smiled pointing in the opposite direction and taking two steps backwards.   
"Okay!! Well you have fun, we'll see you tonight!" Luhan gave him a huge smile.   
"Yeah okay, buhbye!" Baekhyun stammered turning around without looking at Chanyeol again. He felt the tears prickling at his eyes as he quickly walked away. Wondering why his heart felt like it was completely dead weight in his chest. How did him and his best friend get to this? He shook his head and the tears away and dove deeper into the people around him, trying to escape.


	6. Second chances

Baekhyun was busy putting as much distance as he could between him and what had just happened earlier, when he heard the one voice he didn't want to hear call his name.   
When he heard Chanyeols deep voice, for what seemed like the eighth time that day, his heart felt completely sliced open. He turned around clutching the same stupid banana to his chest and saw Chanyeol running; literally running towards him. He stood still until Chanyeol was out of breath and standing right in front of him, his large chest rising and falling from the exertion.   
"Hey," Baekhyun said lamely his eyes looking down at his banana. He heard the breathing of his friend and shuffled his feet awkwardly.   
"Hey," he heard Chanyeol say back through his straggled breathing. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol and Chanyeol didn't look anywhere near as mean as he had just a few minutes earlier when they were with Luhan. Baekhyun then looked around Chanyeols tall body for Luhan and looked puzzlingly up at Chanyeol when Luhan was no where to be seen.  
"Where.." Baekhyun started before Chanyeol interrupted him.   
"Give me that," he said firmly pressing a hand onto Baekhyuns banana he was holding tightly. Instinctively he gripped it tighter to his chest.  
"What?" He started before Chanyeol literally ripped it from his arms. Baekhyun was wide eyed and stunned when he saw Chanyeol walk two feet away with it and shove it violently into a trashcan pressing it down as far as it would go in the waste bin.  
"What are you doing?!" Baekhyun yelled, horrified that Sehuns present was now covered in garbage. Chanyeol just looked at him with innocent eyes and shrugged.   
"It was making me jealous," he said, nodding towards the trashcan before wiping his hands off and walking back over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun had stopped breathing and a blush had spread across his cheeks and up onto his nose.   
"Whattt, why?" He whispered looking at the remnants of where Sehuns present had been wrongfully disposed of. He glanced up at Chanyeol who was now just smiling sweetly at him.   
"I want to be the one to win you things like that," Chanyeol said keeping eye contact with Baekhyun the whole time he spoke. Baekhyuns heart started beating faster and he felt his palms start sweating. Why were his bestfriends words affecting him so much? What was Chanyeol saying? What the heck? He wanted to win me a toy? All of Chanyeols words were rolling in his head. Wasn't he just angry with me??  
"Come on lets go," Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyuns hand gently pulling him out of his thoughts and gave it a tug for him to follow him. Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeols big fingers wrapped through his own and he looked down at their hands.   
"What, whattt about Luhan?" Baekhyun managed to ask, his short legs struggling to keep up behind Chanyeol who was leading him through the crowd.   
Still looking forward he heard Chanyeol answer him,  
"I'm with you now." Those simple words made Baekhyuns heart leap as he let Chanyeol lead him through the crowd. "Im with you now," replaying in his head as he got swept away.

It was completely dark now and the festival was shutting down, the lights from a few of the rides and marketplace venders already closed for the night. Chanyeol was standing in front of Baekhyun as they both stood under a tree at the side of the fair. They had followed a trail to get away from the busyness of the day and once they had found a quiet spot they had stopped to rest. Baekhyun was now clutching a large puppy stuffed animal Chanyeol had successfully won for him and was resting his head on the top of it smiling to himself.   
They had ridden ride after ride together, laughing and teasing each other like they had used to before all of this weird stuff had started happening. Yet even though part of it felt like old times, something in the air was still definitely different. And by different it was the feeling of wanting one another. That had never happened back then. This was totally new to Baekhyun, this feeling.  
"I had fun," Baekhyun smiled whistfully still recollecting over all the events of the day, his bangs covering the tops of his eyes, which Chanyeol quickly swept away with his fingers gently.   
"Me too," Chanyeol answered sincerely, smiling back at him.   
Chanyeol was nervous, he was nervous that everything up until now had gone so well, he didn't want to mess anything up. He felt like things had changed with Baekhyun tonight, he hoped he wasn't imagining that his feelings towards Baekhyun were maybe being reciprocated now. He had been silently, for the past few hours, judging how Baekhyun responded to certain things he did. A small touch on the waist leading him through the crowd, a compliment he gave him, a touch of their bodies unnecessarily during a ride. Baekhyun had just smiled up at Chanyeol and hadn't given any signs of discomfort. Had he been reading him wrong though? What had changed since last nights fight? 

"I like you," he blurted out. Fuck. He had just said that, like a dammed idiot. He had been thinking it and accidently voiced the words. Chanyeol turned beat red and turned away quickly trying to form any excuse he could fathom up in his head. Baekhyun let out an intake of breath and Chanyeol cursed under his breath, it was all over now, he had ruined it.  
"I like Taeyeon," he heard Baekhyun say from below him. Chanyeol had never had his heart shatter as much as it did when those words reached his ears. He leaned his head back and looked back at the night sky, laughing at himself to help clear the pain.   
"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun whispered confused as to why he was laughing after him saying that.   
"So you know for sure you like Taeyeon?" Chanyeol whispered softly after a while, still looking up, his back to Baekhyun. He heard Baekhyun shuffle his feet.  
"Yeah," he responded softly and Chanyeol could hear the sorryness in his friends voice. How completely humiliating.  
"You're for sure?" He repeated one last time for clarification.  
"Yes," Baekhyun answered again repeating himself.  
"Then you won't mind will you?" Chanyeol spoke getting an idea. A really bad idea.  
"Mind what?" Baekhyun asked softly, cluelessly.   
"Mind if I at least kiss you this once so that I won't regret not doing it for the rest of my life," Chanyeol responded turning around and grabbing both sides of Baekhyuns surprised face and suddenly bringing their lips together.


	7. Kissing you

Baekhyun felt Chanyeols lips crash into his and heard Chanyeols words hit his ears before he even knew what was actually happening. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move.   
He didn't want this!! Stop!! That's what he wanted to be thinking...  
But instead he was thinking about how he didn't want to admit to himself that he had only said he liked Taeyeon to convince himself he didn't like his best friend, a guy; fucking Park Chanyeol for damns sake.   
He dropped the stuffed animal with a soft thump and reached up grabbing needily at Chanyeols hair pulling his face closer to his. He felt Chanyeol respond to his movements by grabbing his waist and flushing their bodies tightly together, holding Baekhyuns hips with his large hands. Chanyeol was breathing hard, between kisses his breath coming out in heavy deep breaths against Baekhyuns lips. Baekhyun found himself hungry from the kisses, the warmth they were providing becoming addicting. Chanyeol bit his bottom lip and Baekhyun gasped in surprise allowing Chanyeol the entrance to his mouth the taller desired. He felt Chanyeols tongue rubbing his own and his knees felt weak. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around his hip tighter to support the smaller boy and walked Baekhyun backwards until he was leaning up against the tree they were standing under. Baekhyun was getting hot from the kisses and needily touched Chanyeols chest running his hands over his best friends body. He blushed as Chanyeol stopped kissing him to look down at him. The smaller groaned from the loss of contact. Why did he stop for God's sake?   
"What?" Baekhyun whispered his cheeks completely red from the others intense gaze. Chanyeols eyes were on fire, the flush on his cheeks making him look even hotter than he already was.   
"You kissed me back," he said incredibly, his arms on either side of Baekhyuns face resting on the tree behind him.   
"Yeah," Baekhyun just blushed.   
"Why?" Chanyeol whispered looking straight at Baekhyun, his breath still ragged from their previous kissing. Baekhyun looked up at him through dark lashes and blushed yet again.   
"I like you," Baekhyun finally admitted, so softly Chanyeol couldn't even believe he had said it. He thought maybe he had imagined the words his best friend had just said to him.  
"You said you...Taeyeon..." Chanyeol stuttered confused, looking down into Baekhyuns brown eyes.   
"She isn't you," Baekhyun said.   
The truth of those words hit Baekhyun hard and he felt release inside his own body. All the past few nights where he had gone to bed with his hands in fists, the anger he had towards Luhan, everything inside him now made sense.   
He was in love with his bestfriend. He had fallen in love with Chanyeol. Whether he had wanted to or not, it had happened. It wasn't a new love, he had loved him for a while, but he just recently began to notice said love. In the back of his mind he felt extremely extremely guilty, but for the meantime he pushed those thoughts aside.   
Chanyeol didn't speak in response to that, he just hungrily kissed Baekhyun again, the two of them standing there kissing continuously in the dark until all the lights in the park finally went out.


	8. Letting go

The apartment was empty as the two boys came loudly through the front door, tripping over one another's limbs. Chanyeols hands were all over the smaller boy, his large hands groping at the others petite frame selfishly. It was like Chanyeol was grabbing Baekhyun hard enough to make himself believe the other was really there, that this was actually happening...Every touch was harder than need be, every kiss more desperate than intended. They struggled towards their room as they stopped to kiss every few seconds; their backs slamming into the hallway walls throughout the house. The kisses were each becoming deeper each new time their lips met, the complete need for each other made clear with each moan against the others lips. When Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun and carried him into their room slamming the door behind him with his foot, Baekhyun suddenly became extremely nervous. This was moving so fast. His stomach was in knots as Chanyeol laid him down on his bed and gently hovered over him, moving his lips down to Baekhyuns neck, softly placing kisses on the sensitive skin there.  
"Ahh," Baekhyun moaned softly as Chanyeol found his way to his earlobe and nibbled on it slightly, letting a hot breath of air out right into his ear causing Baekhyun to shudder all over his body, and his pants to grow instantly tighter. He whimpered beneath Chanyeol as he now laid very still, his mind going crazy with a million thoughts running through it. Taeyeon...what will the others think, how can this work, he doesn't really like me, do i like him? The thoughts swirled through his mind and he was sweating from his nervousness.   
Chanyeol felt the difference in Baekhyuns body after he stiffened below him, and so he stopped kissing him to look down at his bestfriend. Baekhyun looked back up at him with soft nervous brown eyes, his teeth slightly biting his bottom lip, and his chest rising and falling from the million stolen kisses they'd been sharing.  
"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked his own chest rising and falling deeply, searching Baekhyuns face for any signs of regret for what they were doing. He was so nervous that Baekhyun was going to freak out at any minute now, slap him, and then never talk to him again. He knew all of this past day they had spent together was to good to be true, and he just didn't want Baekhyun to regret anything they had done and were currently doing together.  
"I'm nervous Channy," Baekhyun whispered, so softly that Chanyeol leaned down to hear him better. Baekhyun had meant he was nervous because of what was happening, yes; that was extremely nerve wrecking, he had someone he liked laying on top of him, but he also had meant he was nervous of all the loose ends, he had a girlfriend, he didn't know for sure he was even gay..  
The smaller boy was looking up at Chanyeol waiting to be laughed at for his nervous confession, but to his surprise no laugh came. Chanyeols heart skipped a beat at his best friends words, Baekhyun was nervous? If only Baekhyun knew how nervous he was! His own hands were literally shaking and he was trying so hard to make every little move he placed on Baekhyun to be perfect.   
Baekhyun had no idea how long Chanyeol had wanted this to happen, how many nights he had planned how he would touch Baekhyun if he ever got the chance, how things would go smoothly and he would make Baekhyun feel things he never had before. But now that it was happening Chanyeol was pissed that he was so nervous, his hands were shaking, his heart hurt from the fear of rejection with each move he made, his body was sweaty from just being this close to Baekhyun. All his plans and ideas on how this should go were out the window because of his own damn nerves. So Baekhyun had no idea who the nervous one really was in this situation. Him.  
After a quick thought, Chanyeol just decided to lean in and kiss Baekhyun's lips again, each touch of their lips a reassurance from him to Baekhyun. He ran his tongue over the boys bottom lip, smiling to himself while doing so.   
"I would never hurt you," Chanyeol whispered, suddenly completely serious releasing Baekhyuns bottom lip to look the other boy in the eyes, really meaning every word.  
Baekhyun looked up at his teammate, his best friend, his brother, and knew that it wasn't a lie. But he also knew that if they continued, everything from this moment on was going to change, and as nervous as he was for it to happen, he knew Chanyeol would make sure everything was okay. So staring up at his bestfriend, he decided he trusted him more than anyone else. He decided to finally let go to Chanyeol, to the truth he'd been suppressing, and mostly to himself.   
With all these newfound realizations filling his mind, he shuddered with the anxiety it all gave him. He closed his eyes clenching them tightly, willing himself to let all his insecurities and doubts go. When he opened his eyes back up and looked into Chanyeols eyes looking softly into his own; patiently waiting for him to feel comfortable, for the first time in forever, he finally felt free. Free to live the way he wanted too; and that's what he planned to do from here on out. So in that moment, with his eyes still locked with the person he loved right above him, he decided to just let his heart tell him what to say next,   
"You can make love to me now Chanyeol."


	9. Are we doing this

Chanyeols hands were shaking uncontrollably at this point when he heard Baekhyons words.   
"You can make love to me now Chanyeol."   
Chanyeol had completely stopped breathing and just nodded like the huge dork he was. He didn't have to be told twice, he didn't want to wait for Baekhyun to change his mind so he immediately attacked Baekhyuns lips, hungrily stealing Baekhyuns small gasp into his own mouth. After kissing him aggressively for a little while he then realized maybe he should take it slower, so he pulled back and started to kiss him slowly instead. His lips catching Baekhyuns bottom lip and tugging on it gently causing himself to accidentally kind of grunt hoarsely into Baekhyuns mouth.   
Baekhyun was on fire, his body was still covered in his clothes, he had Chanyeol kissing him the way he was, and it was hot in the room to begin with.   
On top of that, he soon felt a warm sensation spreading across his chest as Chanyeol continued to play with his lips and he knew he was getting flushed, he always got a small flush rash on his chest when he was turned on. Fuck. He didn't like when this happened! It was so embarrassing to be turned on this much for this to happen.  
"Ahh," he whimpered as Chanyeol pressed his full weight against him. Chanyeol could feel the other boy beneath him, every curve of his pressed tightly against his own. As they kissed Chanyeol could feel his erection growing and absentmindedly ground his hips into Baekhyuns thigh trying to find friction.   
He heard Baekhyun hiss slightly beneath him and he stopped kissing him, to Baekhyuns dismay.   
"Ss..orry," Chanyeol mumbled misunderstanding the hiss; now embarrassed for his sudden random grinding on his best friend. Baekhyun just looked up at him with soft eyes and a smile and said "no."  
Chanyeol didn't understand but felt Baekhyuns hands snake up his thighs and grab them firmly, pulling Chanyeol up to where their hips were lined up perfectly with one another. Chanyeol gasped as he felt Baekhyuns hard on pressed against his own and felt his own face flush with embarrassment. Baekhyun giggled and smiled up at Chanyeol cutely lifting his arms to grab ahold of Chanyeols forearms that were supporting himself on either side of Baekhyuns chest.   
"Now you can move," Baekhyun whispered as he slowly lifted his hips up and rubbed his erection against Chanyeols through their pants. He thought he was going to come right then and there when he heard Chanyeols deep moan and saw his eyes roll back in his head as the taller one responded by pressing his hips down eagerly to meet his.

They ground their hips together for quite sometime losing themselves in the feeling it was rewarding them with. Chanyeol was struggling to keep going, his arms were tired, his bangs soaked to his forehead as he slid up and down, up and down on Baekhyun. His cock was so hard he could feel it pressing into his pants, the fabric almost starting to hurt against his member. He needed to get rid of the restriction, soon. He suddenly stopped and pushed off his hands to where he was kneeling over Baekhyun, his legs on either side of the small boys.   
"Baekhyun," he whispered hoarsely, his voice rough with longing. He looked down at the young boy and noticed a pink flush that had spread all over the boys neck and continued down under his shirt. Without thinking he reached his hand out and ran his fingers over the skin, causing Baekhyun to shiver under his warm touch.   
"You're beautiful," he whispered more to himself than for Baekhyun to hear. He saw the way the rash deepened after his words and he suddenly had to have his lips all over the blushing skin.   
His lips found Baekhyuns collarbones and kissed them softly his right hand running along the thin bones and trailing over the smaller boys body. He kissed his way to where the blush disappeared under the v-neck and he tugged it down to get access to another inch or two of the exposed pink skin.  
"Chanyeol," the boy whispered in a soft breath, his body wiggling from being so stimulated. Chanyeol looked up at the boys eyes as he kissed his skin one last time before pulling back, a new look burning in his eyes. 

Baekhyuns breathing was now hitching, Chanyeol had kissed his hot skin one last time and then he had pulled away and just looked at him, a new look obviously laying behind his eyes. Without speaking Chanyeol placed his hands on the bottom of Baekhyuns shirt and tugged up slightly his eyes looking into Baekhyuns asking for permission. Baekhyun had just nodded and reached his arm above his head as Chanyeol pulled the shirt up, his arm snaking around Baekhyuns waist pulling him up to where there chests were pressed agaisnt eachother as he felt the shirt slip over his fingertips and drop onto the bed. Chanyeol looked him up and down and Baekhyun felt himself shiver, he had never been looked at like this before. Chanyeols hands gently laid him back down onto his back and Baekhyun lost a breath when his back sunk into the soft mattress. Chanyeol cupped the side of his face and placed his lips against his, kissing him softly. Chanyeols lips traveled to the side of his mouth and kissed the corners of it, then kissing the others cheek all the way to his lovers ear, breathing that hot breath against him again. Baekhyun nearly sat straight up as the heat hit his ear and he groaned, he needed to have Chanyeol shirtless, now. He pulled on the bottom of Chanyeols shirt and he could feel the other boys lips on him turn into a smile before he pulled off to look at him. Chanyeol leaned back a little, giving Baekhyun the chance to pull his shirt off. 

Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to take off his shirt, the cold air nipping his skin as soon as it left him. He shivered, from being turned on or the cold he would never know. He looked down at Baekhyun and saw him examining his chest, Chanyeol blushed and tried not to be self conscious. Chanyeol saw the small boy lick his bottom lip and he groaned and felt his cock react to the desire he felt raging through him. What he really wanted was to take the boy right then and there, flip him over and pound into him. But this was Baekhyun, this was going to be making love, and it was both of there first time..well with a guy anyways. So he resisted and continued to take it slow.

Baekhyun moaned as he felt Chanyeols bare chest press against his own, he had never touched skin to skin with the other before. Sure they had showered together and seen each other exposed multiple times, but there was never any touching, and at that time not even any sexual attraction involved.   
He heard Chanyeols voice hitch as well at the sudden heat from their contact and it made him hard to hear his best friend make those noises because of him. He was going to make him do that again, for sure.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun was choking out as he grasped suddenly for Chanyeols pants. Chanyeols lips had been busy on his neck and they immediately had disconnected as he felt the small hands reaching into the tops of his pants. This was happening, oh god this was really happening.   
"Please...Chanyeol," he whispered his voice desperate. "Take...these...off," he was panting struggling with the button, his hands giving away how nervous he was with all their shaking. He felt Chanyeols big hand cover his own and give it a squeeze. Baekhyun looked up and saw Chanyeol staring down at him with nothing but love in his huge eyes. He gulped.   
"Here," the bigger whispered as he guided Baekhyuns hands with his own sucessfully undoing his button and taking Baekhyuns fingers to unzip his pants. Chanyeol was surprised his own hands weren't shaking as bad as Baekhyuns as he helped the other to undress him.   
As soon as the zipper was down Chanyeol pushed off the bed leaving Baekhyun lying there. His hair was scruffy, his face glowing and his lips quivering. Chanyeol looked Baekhyun in the eyes and pulled his pants down, the pants pooling around his ankles before he kicked them to the side. He heard the other boys breath catch as he undressed. He looked at Baekhyun again and decided he couldn't wait any longer, surprising both Baekhyun and himself as he bravely pulled his underwear down. He stood there unmoving, it sinking in that he Park Chanyeol, was now standing stark naked in front of his best friend. He glanced up and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Baekhyun had turned the deepest shade of pink he had ever seen on the boy. He was wide eyed and staring at Chanyeol, his eyes traveling up and down him. He gulped as Baekhyuns eyes found his own again and he waited to see what would happen next.  
"Chanyeol," was all he heard before the other boy sat up and threw his legs off of the bed and stood in front of Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn't get what the smaller was doing and raised his eyebrows in confusion watching the other silently. Baekhyun was standing a few inches from Chanyeols naked body and was all too aware of what was center stage downstairs but he kept his eyes locked with Chanyeols. He didn't know where this courage was coming from but he had to get this part over with, the sooner the better. He kept eye contact and slowly pulled his sweatpants down stepping out of them. He saw Chanyeols breathing stop, and then saw the boy try to conceal a shaky breath escaping his lips. It gave Baekhyun a little courage and he gave his best friend a small smile and in one motion stripped himself completely bare. 

Chanyeol thought Baekhyun could hear his heart beating through his chest. It was buzzing in his ears, the steady thumping felt all the way in his cock. Baekhyun was completely exposed now looking innocently up at him waiting for him to do something. It was his move. He gulped and then slowly slowly allowed himself to glance over the body in front of him. He felt heat spread all over his body as he took in the smaller boy. This was Baekhyuns body, the boy he loves body. He shivered when Baekhyun reached out and ran his hand down his naked chest and saw the small boy biting his lip like he always did.  
"I'm nervous," he heard Baekhyun whisper under his bangs, his eyes on Chanyeols chest, his hand still resting softly on him.   
Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyuns hand and squeezed it against his chest, his other hand lifting Baekhyuns face up to look one another in the eyes.  
"Baekhyun.." he started out, initially going to say there was nothing to worry about. But he stopped and decided on something else to say all together.   
"I'm nervous too. You have no honest to God idea how nervous I am right now. I'm nervous that we won't ever be the same again. I'm nervous that you'll regret this. I'm nervous that when I wake up you won't be here. I'm nervous that you love Taeyeon. Everything in my head is uncertain. But the one thing I know I am certain of is that I love you, and that this already, even if we don't continue any further, has been the absolute best night of my life," Chanyeol confessed, his breath soft and light against Baekhyuns. The smaller boys eyes had swelled up and Chanyeol saw a tear escape and run down his cheek. He let go of Baekhyuns hand on his chest and wiped the tear away gently, his heart hurting to see the others unexpected tears.   
"Is that true Channy?" Baekhyun quivered looking at his best friend who had just confessed to him. He saw the other nod and he felt his heart grow completely light, all the worry he was carrying inside him seeming to have disappeared.   
"You love me?" he whispered.   
"Yes, I love you."  
"Then please show me just how much you love me," Baekhyun whispered before pulling his lover down with him onto the bed.


	10. The act

When Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down onto the bed, he had somehow managed to maneuver himself over the taller boy. Their chests were rising and falling heavily and their eyes were dark and lust filled. Baekhyun was in-between Chanyeols legs and he looked up at the boy beneath him and his heart surged. He loved him. Chanyeol went to sit up and Baekhyun pushed him down with both of his small hands and smiled.  
"No," he whispered. Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow but sat back down on his elbows and watched Baekhyun intently.   
He nearly came when he saw what it was that Baekhyun planned to do next. Baekhyun scooted down the taller boys legs and looked up for permission before taking his hand and gripping Chanyeols cock. Chanyeol jerked at the sudden sensation and chuckled when Baekhyun glanced up concerned he had done something wrong. He watched as Baekhyuns long thin fingers tugged up and down his member and he felt like every nerve in his body was tensed up and suddenly on fire. 

Baekhyun was in heaven watching Chanyeol react to his touch. He was stroking his cock slowly, feeling its hardness and appreciating it when he heard that angelic sound he loved. Chanyeol had thrown his head back onto his pillow, his shaggy silver hair falling around him as he groaned softly into his lip before bringing his head back up to watch what Baekhyun was doing to him.  
He saw Chanyeols face blush when he realized Baekhyun had been watching him before he spoke,  
"Please.." He let out a gasp as Baekhyun stroked him harder than usual. "Please...your mouth..." He moaned again clenching his eyes shut as Baekhyuns fingers left his cock.

Baekhyun didn't know what to do, he had never given a guy a blowjob before, he had only ever received one. He was nervous enough just touching Chanyeol the way he currently was. But hearing Chanyeol ask for something from him made him weak at the knees and he knew he would do anything he asked him too.   
Nodding, he looked down at the large member in his hand and bent down slowly and lightly licked the tip with his tongue. He felt Chanyeol jerk again as he held the base and licked all the way from the bottom to the top in one long sweep of his tongue. So this is what a guy tastes like. It wasn't so bad at all, honestly Chanyeol didn't taste like anything at all. He just hoped he was doing this right. He tried to remember all the blowjobs he'd ever had and decided to mimic the things that had made him personally go crazy.

When he felt Baekhyun take him into his mouth for the first time Chanyeol could have sworn he saw stars. His small brown haired best friend had looked at him the whole damn time he had taken him in. He had smiled for one second and the next second had literally taken all of Chanyeols dick into his mouth. He heard the boy choke a little and went to pull Baekhyun off of him in concern, but the younger one (his mouth still full) pushed Chanyeol back down with his free hand wiggling a finger at him. Baekhyun sucked on Chanyeols cock tightly all the way back up to the tip and Chanyeols back rose up on accident causing the other to choke yet again. He cursed under his breath and willed himself to stay still taking deep breaths. Baekhyun was sliding his lips up and down in a steady rhythm, sliding his tongue alongside the bottom of Chanyeols shaft. The boy under him was moaning soft broken moans and Baekhyun smiled as he sucked him off.   
Chanyeols hands somehow found themselves weaved into Baekhyuns hair and sliding his bangs off to the side to help Baekhyun be able to see. God damn... this was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his entire life. Baekhyuns mouth around his cock, his lips shiny from wetness, his cheeks flushed and eyes shining as he pleasured Chanyeol. When Baekhyun pulled off to breathe his lips came off with a soft popping sound that made Chanyeol grasp his hair tighter and moan from somewhere deep inside himself.   
"Fuck," he whispered looking down at the boy between his legs.

Baekhyun was about to take Chanyeol back into his mouth when Chanyeol sat up and grabbed his shoulders flipping him onto his back.   
"Ah," he let out in surprise with the sudden change.  
"Why'd you stop me?" he whispered as Chanyeol attacked his neck with kisses.   
"Because I don't want to come yet, we come together," Chanyeol whispered into his ear causing him to shiver all over his body. The image of Chanyeol coming loose because of him made his cock grow even bigger. Baekhyun giggled,  just happy that maybe he hadn't done such a horrible job sucking him off after all.  
"It's my turn to touch you," Chanyeol whispered into his ear again, taking the small lobe into his mouth and sucking on it gently, only to release it and moan purposely into Baekhyuns ear as he rubbed his member hard against the others.   
"Fu....ck," Baekhyun gasped feeling Chanyeols cock sliding against his own. He grabbed for Chanyeols arms, just anything to support his small body. He dared to look down and moaned as he saw their hard members on top of one another, the wetness from his mouth still on Chanyeol now rubbing against the boys stomach. Shitttt this was hot.

With one arm on Baekhyuns stomach Chanyeol took his chance and slid down lower on the boy to get a better position. Baekhyun was looking down his body at him through glassy eyes.   
"I'm going to suck you off now," Chanyeol just said blatantly. Baekhyuns eyes blinked rapidly and he blushed profusely only to mumble something incoherent before literally collapsing backwards as Chanyeol slipped his mouth over his dick in one movement. 

Baekhyun had never in his life felt something so good. He had never even imagined a blow job could feel this way. He couldn't even open his eyes or lift up his head as the taller boy sucked him up and down, his hands holding down Baekhyuns small hips every time he bucked up on accident. He whimpered as Chanyeol slurped at the tip lightly sticking his tongue in his slit and them sliding down his entire length totally engulfing him. He was shaking, his fingers literally gripping the sheets for support and his hips writhing around.   
"You taste so good Baekhyun," Chanyeol breathed onto the tip allowing his hot breath to spread over Baekhyuns exposed cock. He heard him whimper and took him in his mouth again letting the boy go all the way to the back of his throat. The depth made Chanyeols eyes water a little but he blinked away the small tears and continued to show Baekhyun all the attention he deserved.   
When Chanyeols lips departed from his shaft and he felt Chanyeols strong hand take its place he squeaked at the stronger pressure that now held him. He couldn't breathe when he felt the hand stroking him hard and then the soft wet lips at the same time attach to his head. He suddenly grabbed onto Chanyeols hair and bucked his hips up, making his dick thrust in and out of the others throat, all the while sloppy wet sounds coming from the others throat.

Baekhyun was bucking up into his friends throat, the heat and warmth of it making Baekhyun go crazy. Chanyeol was justing taking it, his hands still on Baekhyuns waist, but this time his nails dug in a little deeper as he fought the urge to gag.   
"Fuck, Chanyeol," Baekhyun moaned as he pressed up one last time into the back of Chanyeols throat and then started to shake as he accidentally came all in the others mouth.   
Oh no oh no oh no! Fuck!!! Baekhyun was looking down at the scene, his hands wrapped in Chanyeols hair, his dick still in his friends mouth and Chanyeol was absolutely still.   
"We come together," the words flew straight to Baekhyuns mind and he mentally slapped himself over and over. He was so embarrassed. God he hated himself right now. Seriously Baekhyun you cant hold out for at least two minutes? And not to mention Chanyeol had apparently had to swallow his cum.   
"Oh my God," Baekhyun squeaked as he let go of Chanyeols hair prying his fingers off. "I am so...I'm so so so sorry," he started whimpering totally embarrassed. He got cut off when Chanyeol wiped his mouth and got on top of him putting his face an inch away from his own.   
Chanyeol was smiling, his eyes looking into Baekhyuns as he spoke,  
"It's okay Baekhyun."  
"I've just never..that was...God..I don't know what just happened..." Baekhyun was blabbering and he knew it. Chanyeol shut him up by placing his lips on his, the larger holding his face with two hands and kissing him like he couldn't get enough. Soon they were out of breath and Baekhyuns cock had become erect again thanks to Chanyeol moaning into his neck every few minutes.   
"I want you so bad," Chanyeol said without realizing he had spoken the thought out loud. Baekhyun looked up at him and responded with a smile on his face and a mysterious look in his eyes.   
"Then go ahead and have me." 

"Baekhyun this is going to hurt," Chanyeol whispered apologetically as he lifted one of Baekhyuns legs onto his shoulder for better access. Like the dumbass he was Chanyeol had not even thought to buy lube, and of course Baekhyun had never even thought of being gay so therefore had zero as well. Chanyeol licked his fingers allowing the spit to pool in between them as he pressed them softly into Baekhyuns hole.


	11. This is what love is

Chanyeols fingers slowly prodded Baekhyuns hole and Baekhyun let out a soft yelp as they penetrated the tight space there.   
"Ah!" He whimpered as he closed his eyes and felt himself tightening around Chanyeols fingers instinctively. Chanyeols eyes widened with concern and looked at Baekhyun for permission to keep going. Seeing Baekhyuns face in pain made his chest tighten and he almost pulled his fingers out. But as soon as he started to pull them out he felt a small hand grab his wrist holding him inside.   
He looked up to see Baekhyun with a small smile on his face,  
"What are you doing? It feels good," he whispered. Chanyeol knew he was pretending, it was written all over his face, the way his teeth were ground together and he was still holding his breath. Yet the part of him that cared was to turned on to stop. Without thinking, he continued to slide his two fingers into his bestfriend watching his facial expressions the entire time. Fuck, he was withering in pain, his legs shaking and feet curled up. He should stop this, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was in pain, but fuck his fingers were inside of him for God's sake. How could he stop?  
"Baek," he whispered concerned.   
"Stop Chanyeol, I can take it okay? Just stop talking and keep going," Baekhyun demanded his face scowling. Chanyeol just gulped and nodded dumbly, his sweaty hair bouncing on his forehead.   
He looked down at Baekhyuns naked body beneath him and had to blink twice to keep reminding himself this was real.   
"Ah.." Baekhyun whimpered softly as Chanyeol twisted his two fingers upwards pressing a soft spot of skin and applying pressure there. He smiled softly, he had googled about finding a guys spot, but had thought there was no way in hell something in ones ass could feel good; guess he had been wrong.  
"Ah!" Baekhyun shouted as Chanyeol pressed up firmly pulling his fingers back out and ramming them back in hard on the spot. Baekhyuns body arched and he closed his eyes as his body took in the sensations overwhelming him. What was this? This wasn't supposed to feel good! Not from what he had heard about your first time anyways.   
"Do you think I'm ready?" He whispered his eyes opening slightly to see Chanyeols large body on top of him, his eyes full of admiration. Chanyeols eyes widened at his words and he cleared his throat before answering.   
"I don't know Baekhyun..you're really really tight," he whispered looking down at where his fingers were still inside of Baekhyun. Baekhyun realized they were having a conversation while his bestfriends fingers were in his ass and flushed bright red, before Chanyeol noticed and softly removed his fingers flushing himself.   
"I want you," Baekhyun whispered as his eyes swept over Chanyeols body. He was so long and muscular, his arms supporting him on either side of Baekhyuns hips. He was beautiful, damn how had he not noticed earlier? He saw Chanyeol swallow and saw his adams apple bob up and down in his throat, his breathing heavy.   
"Do you want me still?" Baekhyun added nervously, his face tightening up in a taut line, scared of rejection.  
"Baekhyun, I never knew I was in love with you until like literally 3 days ago, but I swear to God that I have loved you for way longer than that. I was just to ignorant to admit it to myself. I used to watch you all the time, admire you as you danced, as you laughed, sang, just laid on your bed watching tv, i was always staring at you thinking how amazing you were. I just didn't know it was a romantic feeling until recently. But now that I look back at it, I always was jealous of everyone close to you besides me, it was always you and me together, anyone else was just in our way. I have wanted you, for more than just your body for as long as i can remember. I want your smiles, i want your laughter...your time. Today, tomorrow, i just want you, and that may be too much to ask for, but I'm selfish when it comes to you, I want you in every way i can. I love you," Chanyeol said his eyes never leaving Baekhyuns. Baekhyuns eyes had started watering and he hadn't been breathing through his friends confession. Was this all the truth? This was more than he could even ask for, Chanyeols words were so beautiful...to think anyone would want him that way..it seemed impossible.   
"You have me," was all he could respond before Chanyeol slowly inched his way inside of him for the first time.

"Ah!!" Baekhyun gasped as a ripping pain overwhelmed his backside. He was in shock. This was death. The pain he was experiencing was unfathomable and he felt tears escaping over his eyelids and wetting his cheeks. He felt Chanyeol inside of him, and just knowing that fact made him almost cum despite the pain he was experiencing.   
"Uhh," Chanyeol groaned into Baekhyuns collarbone, his body flesh up against Baekhyuns. He felt Baekhyun around his cock as he pushed inside of the smaller boy. He had been talking to Baekhyun and the notion that maybe if he just pushed himself inside when Baekhyun wasn't ready it would help the pain. Kind of like when you stab yourself with a needle at the doctors and they say their gonna count to three and stab it in at two. However, this didn't seem to have to desired effect because as he looked up to check on Baekhyun to Chanyeols horror the boy was crying.   
"Baekhyun!!" He yelped putting his hands down on each side of him and pushing himself up off of him. He was about to pull himself out of Baekhyun when Baekhyun stopped him.  
"Please don't, i'm sure it will feel better soon," Baekhyun whispered as another tear fell softly down his cheek. Chanyeol was heartbroken seeing the love of his life crying but he understood Baekhyun wanted this just as bad as he did, no way they could stop now.   
"Do I..?" Chanyeol questioned looking to Baekhyun for direction.  
"Yes," he answered as he reached up to hold onto Chanyeols shoulders with his thin fingers. He pulled Chanyeol closer and wrapped his arms around the largers neck breathing into his skin. He smelled like home. He smelled like safety and everything that comforted him.   
"Go ahead Chanyeol," he whispered into the back of Chanyeols neck and squeezed his arms around him tighter preparing himself for the ripping pain to overwhelm him again. He felt Chanyeol take a deep breath against his collarbone and then he felt Chanyeol press himself deeper into his hole.   
Chanyeol was going as slow as he could manage, slowly stroking in and out of Baekhyun. He felt the smaller clinging to him with all his might and he couldnt bare to sit up and look into his eyes and see how much pain the other was in, so he kept pushing in and out slowly trying to open the other up.   
His cock was pulsing, Baekhyuns walls squeezing him to death, this was beyond having sex witb a girl. He wasn't prepared for this, this was next level. He was panting already and his pace was turtle slow at this point. Thats how good Baekhyun felt around him.   
With one thrust that was a little harder than usual Baekhyun found himself gasping suddenly and loosening his grip around Chanyeols shoulders and falling back onto the bed with a soft thud.   
"Ahh," he groaned as Chanyeol pressed hard into him again at the same depth.   
"Chanyeol," he whispered out of breath.  
"Yes? Do i stop? Are you okay?" Chanyeol had stopped moving and was staring at him with concern.   
"It feels good..." Baekhyun realized, the pain slight but the pleasure out weighing the pain by far. He smiled and grabbed Chanyeols hips and pushed him all the way inside of him and gasped his lips parting with a huff. Chanyeol was big, and he had known that, but seeing the length and feeling it inside of you was two different things.   
"Fuck me Chanyeol," he said bravely now completely horny and wanting Chanyeols body to ravish him.   
Chanyeol, usually sweet Chanyeol smiled a cocky smile and nodded grabbing Baekhyuns hip and pulling his cock out to hold it in his hand. Baekhyun whimpered at the loss and looked as Chanyeol fondled his own cock, the large member standing at full attention. Chanyeol grabbed onto Baekhyuns legs and gently placed them on his shoulders, in the midst of it absentmindedly spreading Baekhyuns asshole open to the world. Baekhyun however had noticed and was completely flushed from embaressment but went along with it. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and thrust inside of him in one movement. Baekhyun gasped and Chanyeol smiled a naughty smile before thrusting in and out again greedily. 

Chanyeol was in heaven. He was thrusting in and out of Baekhyun aggressively, the slapping of his friends soft ass against his thighs making him go crazy. He watched as Baekhyun grabbed at the sheets, his slender hands looking for anything to hold onto. His legs were light against his shoulders and Chanyeol pushed himself forward making Baekhyun bend slightly which resulted in a different angle which had them both groaning at the same time.  
"Fuck," Baekhyun was moaning, Chanyeols cock sliding in and out continuously filling his ass up. He was shaking and was sweating from the friction. He was loving the way Chanyeol was fucking him, the larger one controlling him with his large hands and body, but Baekhyun wanted to be in charge too.

In one quick motion Baekhyun twisted himself on top of Chanyeol all the while keeping themselves connected. Chanyeol fell onto his back with a huff and moaned as Baekhyun bounced a little on top of him as they settled in the new position. Baekhyun was completely exposed on top of Chanyeol and his face was flushed, but he was too turned on to care now about appearances. He looked at how Chanyeols  eyes were now wide and focused completely on him. Baekhyun smiled a sly smile and placed both of his hands on Chanyeols chest and slowly raised himself up on Chanyeols cock. He watched as Chanyeols face scrunched up and he gasped as Baekhyun slid back down with a look of lust in his eyes. Chanyeol had never felt anything like this in his life. Just yesterday he had been pissed imagining Taeyeon bouncing on Baekhyun and now here Baekhyun was riding on him! The irony.   
"Fuck," he moaned as Baekhyun spread his ass and slid up and down his dick. "Ah," he whimpered out as Baekhyuns hole tightened around him.  
"Damn Chanyeol, fuck," Baekhyun breathed heavily his forehead sweaty and his face and neck flushed with lust.   
"God you're so beautiful," Chanyeol admired his friend from below him. He watched as Baekhyun rode him, the way his small body bounced on his own, his eyes closing everytime his ass slapped against Chanyeols skin. He looked like an angel, a sexual angel to say the least but still an angel. Chanyeol couldnt take it anymore, Baekhyun was so fucking gorgeous and anyone that gorgeous needs to be taught a lesson. His inner freak coming out Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyuns hips hard and raised his own legs up to where his legs were bent and rammed himself up into Baekhyuns ass making Baekhyun cry out.   
"Fuck!!!" He screamed as he felt Chanyeol suddenly become violent with him. The larger male was suddenly grabbing him by the waist and slamming himself up over and over again into his ass, his face giving away just how turned on Baekhyun was making him. Baekhyun clenched his teeth and took the brutal treatment and found his ass responding by opening up a bit, it actually felt good. Just as soon as it started to feel good Chanyeol reached up and choked him, his larger hand snaking around his throat and pulling his face down to inches in front of his own all the while thrusting into him violently with need.   
"You like that Baekhyun?" Chanyeol grunted as they listened to the sound of Baekhyuns ass slapping loudly over and over again against Chanyeols thighs. Baekhyuns air was coming to him slowly due to Chanyeols choking and the boy just nodded and clossed his eyes as he felt his own cock rising from the sexualness of it all.   
"Let me fuck you," Chanyeol said in a deep greedy voice and suddenly Baekhyun was thrown off of Chanyeol and was face first on the bed. Before he could realize what was happening Chanyeols cock was in Baekhyuns backside and his ass was being ripped apart again. 

Pounding into Baekhyun was the best feeling ever. The smaller boys body was shaking and Chanyeol watched the side of Baekhyuns face for his expressions as he fucked him. He pushed Baekhyuns head down into the blanket firmly and pulled the boys legs up to where he was doggy style now. Chanyeol crouched on top of him and began fucking him violently, still holding Baekhyuns face deep into the blankets, muffling the sounds of Baekhyuns moaning and pleading for him to go faster. With every deep plunge into Baekhyun Chanyeol lost a piece of himself he would never get back, with every stroke he gave a piece of himself to Baekhyun. Baekhyun was happily taking him, soaking every piece of Chanyeol up he could.   
They were one, and no one would ever tear them apart. 

Chanyeol had never came so hard in his life. Two hours into love making he had stopped fucking Baekhyun hard and had again laid him down back flat on the bed. He had entered him and slowly made love to him lining kisses all along his neck and collarbones, adorning the smaller boy with love.   
Baekhyun was mess of moans and sweat, his small body fatigued from the session, but his body screamed for release. Together they slowly made love until they came together, their bodies shaking and dropping onto one another as they climaxed.

 

Silence after sex is something Chanyeol and Baekhyun both werent accustomed too, but somehow in the silence after what they had done they felt completely at ease. They both lay intertwined, Baekhyuns head on Chanyeols chest and Chanyeols softly stroking Baekhyuns brown hair. Baekhyun smiled to himself and blushed like crazy. He looked up to the boy behind him and smiled the most dazzling smile,   
"I am in love with you Park Chanyeol, and I'm totally terrified and totally and completely in love with you," he smiled soft tears falling from his eyes. Chanyeol softly cupped Baekhyuns face and smiled a tender smile.   
"I love you more than you could even imagine, be with me," he whispered praying that Baekhyun would accept what they are now.  
"Yes," was all he needed to hear before smothering the other in a thousand kisses and squealing like a child.   
"So what now?" Baekhyun whispered chewing on his fingernails looking at his new boyfriend and bestfriend. The other perked his head sideways, smiled and stood up and reached out his hand to the other,  
"Come to the toy store with me," was all he said and Baekhyun reached up smiling with all his might and nodded. Never again would he deny another chance to be with Chanyeol, and as the two of them left the room Baekhyun smiled at the toy watch that had now been displayed on the shelf above his bed.   
"To many more stupid gifts i never in my life would have expected," he whispered looking up at Chanyeol from the corner of his eye, before turning linking his arm with his bestfriend and walking away. 

The end, xx.


End file.
